


【治侑】【短篇集】色盲症

by Alligator1987



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alligator1987/pseuds/Alligator1987
Kudos: 2





	【治侑】【短篇集】色盲症

*雾

为什么他就没有心事呢？  
宫治看着坐在自己大腿上的侑，认真的思考这个问题。  
果然是因为还小吗？他的视线往侑岔开的两腿之间挪了挪，侑只穿着一条内裤，大腿内侧柔软温热，贴在他身上，同样也柔软的，属于侑的阴茎正隔着布料紧紧挨着他。  
他完全意识不到这点。  
阿侑，也许是个傻子也说不定。

但是第二天侑早早地从床上爬起来，窸窸窣窣地爬下床梯，砰——一声，把自己关在厕所里，好一阵子没有声音，两个人走在上学路上，平时咋咋呼呼边走边吃奶油面包的宫侑变得很安静，让他有些不习惯。  
有狐狸叼走了阿侑的舌头……

宫治看着宫侑的背影，突然意识到：小孩子有了心事。

阳光正好，后排靠窗，人在教室，心在床上。宫侑昨晚上拿到了新的排球月刊，拿着小台灯在宫治的下铺看到半夜，现在无心听课，再说生理知识也不会拿来考试，睡他一节又怎样，不知道年轻的男老师讲到哪里，教室中爆发一阵哄堂大笑，侑抬抬眼皮，铃声刚好响起来。  
“……到这里……成长是……”

“……阿侑，阿侑……”  
不要错过花期。

宫侑坐在马桶上，拿湿厕巾把大腿上干涸的痕迹擦下来，内裤被他卷成一团扔在马桶里，上面还小心的盖住了卫生纸。  
他还没完全从睡梦中清醒，甚至想不起来自己做过什么梦，宫侑感到莫名的恼火，狠狠抽出新的一张湿巾，用力擦着，皮肤被他的指甲刮出鲜红的印记，门把手咔哒一响，吓得宫侑手中的纸巾掉在地上，他心跳奇快，门外宫治疑惑的问：“阿侑，你怎么锁门？”  
宫侑感到难堪，他几乎是恼羞成怒的喊：“滚啊！”

宫治头上冒出一个巨大的问号，这个猪发什么神经呢，他使劲拍了下门说：“快滚出来我要刷牙洗脸。”  
宫侑在厕所里撑着脸，打开水龙头，烦躁的回他：“你去外面那间，别烦我。”  
宫治：？  
宫治：你个王八。

当宫治洗完头发——因为外间的厕所有热水——以后出来，宫侑坐在餐桌戳他盘子里那颗半熟的煎蛋，宫妈妈提前出门上班，宫侑把那颗蛋的蛋黄抹在盘子里，撕下面包去沾，宫治走到餐桌前，还没坐下来，看到盘子里多了两条煎的脆脆的培根，宫侑还在那边摆弄那颗蛋，嗦走指尖上沾到的粘稠的蛋黄，见宫治看他，没精打采地说我没什么胃口，给你吃了。  
宫治摸摸他的脸，问：“你是不是发烧了。”  
宫侑偏开头躲开他，把盘子一推，不吃了，抓着书包就要走，坐在玄关穿鞋，对还在屋里虔诚吃饭的宫治说：“我先走了。”

宫治若有所思看着宫侑离开的背影，手指挟起油酥的培根，塞到嘴里，咸咸脆脆的，真是很想坐下来吃完啊，宫治一边把盘子里的煎蛋和培根卷进面包片里，喝掉了自己和宫侑剩下的半杯牛奶，拎起书包跟了出去。  
宫侑沿着开满樱花的街道，慢吞吞的抬头走着，他一边看着花瓣打着卷落下来，一边清空脑袋里的思绪，宫治嘴里塞得满满的，从他身后跟了上来。  
“你会被段差绊倒的。”  
“不会，走过多少回了。”  
“你说吧。”宫治接住面前落下的花瓣，随手放到嘴里。  
“课上学过的，就所有女的都出去了的那节。”宫侑双手抱在头后面，慢吞吞的走着，花瓣像雨一样落下来，落在他眼睑下方，被他一口气吹走，花瓣打着转落到地上。  
宫治恍然大悟：“就这个啊。”  
宫侑：“你瞒着我？”  
宫侑：“我和你不是亲兄弟了。”  
宫侑：“别说不是。”  
宫治：不是。  
他被最后一口面包塞得噎得慌，想快点到学校喝点水，于是他拍拍宫侑的后背，示意他。  
“跑吧，阿侑，要打铃了。”

不要错过花期。  
宫治咽下含在嘴里的直饮水，湿漉漉的手掌抹了一遍脸。  
他问过阿侑了，他什么都不记得。这不公平，宫治用衣摆擦了擦手。  
三月下旬樱花花期未至，阿侑横躺在沙发上，他推开阿侑的小腿坐下来看足球联赛。可能是感受到了移动的热气，阿侑把冰凉的脚放在他的肚子上取暖，他的手搭着阿侑的膝盖想把他叫起来去屋里睡，阿侑却翻身换了个姿势哼了两声，就这一刻，他心里油然生出一种异样感。  
果然，到了晚上，阿侑跟来了梦中。  
一定是狐狸化作你的人形欺骗了我。

*乌龙茶

侑在上铺给治打电话，治接了以后听到侑说:给我拿瓶乌龙茶吧……  
治:你电话费很够用是吗？  
侑:……乌龙茶。  
治（还是去拿了）

*狐狐奇谈

治突然不能讲话了，侑收拾了行李，拿着竹笛，递给治。

我们走吧。

两只狐狐连夜离开了深山，当治叫侑的时候，就吹一下笛，侑就会认真的看着治。  
治不是饿了，就是带路，虽然是侑要离开的，但选择目的地的还是治。

去你喜欢的地方，你就会愿意说话了吗？

侑递给治一个红豆包，治点点头，侑也点点头说。  
那好吧，听你的。

治和侑在人世穿行，经过小镇，经过村庄，到了一处遍地稻田的神境。  
鸟居后是万丈高梯，如果摔落，掉进稻田里，就会成为一株稻子。  
治拉拉侑，吹了下笛子，侑抓住治说，我们上去，治急促的吹笛，他不想去了，太危险。然而侑抓走了治的竹笛，丢在地上，一脚踩裂了，转头冲过鸟居，开始登梯。  
治最后也慢吞吞的跟在侑身后，侑伸手要拉住治，被治躲开了，两个人时不时改变顺序，一会儿治在前方，一会儿侑在前方。他们爬了很久，不觉得饿，也不觉得渴。侑累得不行，停下来歇了歇，再抬头的时候，眼前一片黑暗，他看不见了，他说。

治，我看不见了，你听到了吗

治不能说话，没有回答他，过了一小会儿，治拉住了侑的手。侑跟着治的步伐，两个人并排开始爬。  
在很高很高的时候，可以看得到神庙的鸟居了，进入那里就离开了人世，会去到什么地方也不清楚，但是在万丈高空，治拉着侑，侑喋喋不休，一会儿说着真无聊啊，一会要歇歇脚。  
治站在原地，侑和他一起停了下来。  
怎么了吗？  
治看到阶梯断开了，原来地上的无尽稻田是这样来的，上面还有没有呢？治使劲拉住侑的手，侑正要踏出去，再一步就是悬崖了。  
治张了张嘴，想了想，还是没有说，侑安静下来，问，发生什么事了？  
治想，一起跳下去吧，手拉手，还能做两株长在一起稻子。  
但是他最后还是没有。  
他抓着侑的尾巴，侑变出的人身像漏气的气球一样消失了，一只毛发油滑光亮的狐狸被他抱在怀里，侑用尾巴卷住治的手臂。治双手托住狐狸，用力向上一抛。  
大喊：抓住，再见！  
侑被扔上了断崖的平台，本来遥远的鸟居变得很近，他使劲看，大颗大颗的眼泪从他的眼眶边缘滚落，他看到地面的稻子里有一个在闪闪发亮。  
侑甚至没有回头看鸟居，也跳了下去。  
过了一会儿神境消失了。  
天空濛濛下起雨来。

*宫家物语

宫家有一对双胞胎，长得非常美丽。  
哥哥非常爱美，性格开朗，很受欢迎。  
有天哥哥毫无预警的消失了。  
人们说不是离家出走，就是遭到神隐了。*  
弟弟治在夜里沿街喊哥哥的名字。  
哥哥也没有出现，过了几天山里的猎户带了哥哥的木屐下来，说哥哥消失在深山里了。  
治拿了柴刀，带着斗笠上山，再也没有下来过。  
过了一阵子的月圆，侑披着嫁衣下山来了，来到镇子上。  
人们认出了依旧是活泼的侑，团团围住他问发生了什么，他拿着请柬，和人们说，自己被狐狸带到山上去了，自己挂心治很想下山，但是狐狸们不让，没想到治上山来了，狐狸们很感动，要他们兄弟成亲，自己拿了请柬来请镇上的人喝狐酒。  
侑这么说，然后他怎么回山上去的人们也说不清楚，只知道半月后又一次月圆听到了吹吹打打的声音，拿着请柬的人家家里的门槛上放了一坛香气扑鼻的酒。

*本篇来自《远野物语拾遗》

*北侑/治侑的场合

侑在更衣室里，眼睛蒙住手绑着，不高不低，他腿发软，但是这个姿势只能让他跪在地上，他就跪着，阴茎后藏着一个柔媚的，不该出现在那里的器官，冒出来的水烘的他的腿心热乎乎潮乎乎的，北信介站在一边，治站在门口。宫侑声音微哑问：治你还在不在。  
他甫一开口，北信介便一巴掌扇在他那个水光淋淋的逼口上，侑颤抖的哼一声，喷出一股水来落在地上，再扇时掌心便就带了水音，他一边呻吟一边问，是不是你，他也不知道来的是谁。  
他一遍又一遍问，似乎痛苦的只有他而已。  
北信介并没有按照什么节奏，只是侑一直晃着腰在躲避，他就如影随行跟上去惩戒他一般，扇着那个红肿的逼口，最后侑几乎是呻吟着，弯下腰，翘起饱满的臀，失禁一样的透明的水液淅淅沥沥落下来，他刚刚潮吹，一根粗硬的阴茎就插了进来，侑几乎就要跪不住了。  
他终于像受尽委屈的小孩一样哭着问你在不在，但他如何去问，只有这间狭小的更衣室里回荡淫糜的肉体撞击在一起的声音，北信介插在他刚刚高潮的逼里，那里又紧又热，湿滑软腻，他带着微悯表情看着一无所知的侑，等他射进去时候，侑像被掐住了声音，不再问了。北信介擦去性器上粘稠的体液，站起身离开，治走过来亲吻侑因为跪姿凸起的肩胛，扶着阴茎插入侑缓缓吐出白液的穴口，侑也没有说，他在哭，治缓慢的挺胯，要射之前侑若有所感问，治，你在不在？  
一条温热的毛巾在他身上擦来擦去，两个人轮番留下的痕迹被揩去，露出光滑的皮肤，北信介为侑解开束带，将毛巾翻了一面，用还温热的里面为他擦拭被泪水浸润的脸颊，侑敛下睫毛，伸手勾住北信介的后颈，将张开的唇舌送到北信介嘴边，他含住他的下唇，最后闭上了眼睛。

*每份情书必备的烂俗小剧场

#当侑收到了请帮忙递给治的情书  
把情书随手扔进垃圾桶：什么嘛不应该喜欢我吗，治不会喜欢你这种类型呢，不如选择我，我可是超喜欢你这样的呢，非常勇敢，仔细一看你长得也很漂亮啊！  
然后和女孩子去逛街，在烤肉店坐下后说你背后拉链开了，今天早上我就看到了~  
然后给治打电话：在烤肉店来吗？  
治：来，马上。

治：昨天你怎么突然想吃烤肉？  
侑：没——什——么——

#当治收到了请帮忙递给侑的情书  
治：哦，我会转交  
等人走了把情书扔进垃圾桶

*杂事

#不上课也不训练时候宫治宫侑会做什么？  
治（会去打工，或者在家做家务  
侑（出去和别人打排球

#治心情好的时候  
会给侑做大阪烧  
侑:晚上吃什么啊——啊——（拉长腔）  
治:大阪烧  
侑（瞬间精神）:加章鱼炒面吗？！  
治:加  
侑:你今天心情那么好啊～  
治:嗯……  
侑:那我们绕路去买布丁和布朗尼吧～

*你在想什么

侑在保养手指，最近有点干燥，他往手上搓润肤露（这还是从北队那边拿的无香型  
治披上外套坐在他旁边，手里干拿着一个手机发呆。  
侑：你在想什么？（聚精会神搓指缝中  
治：你  
侑：哦  
侑：啊？  
治把手机放兜里，手臂伸进袖子穿好衣服走出去，留下侑坐在更衣室长椅上，侑朝着他背影抓了一把，换了只手继续搓指缝。  
侑：搞什么。

*治很早学会了一句佛偈

我不入地狱谁入地狱。

*朝

那天家里没人，是个下午，阳光斜斜的从窗户里打进来  
屋里昏暗，宫侑躺在下铺翻从别人那边拿的色情杂志给自己手淫，治推门进来。  
“你怎么在我床上？”  
宫侑：“感谢我吧，至少我铺了我的床垫。”  
宫治拳头紧了，但是看着露出胀起的性器的兄弟，还是甩上了门。  
他去冰箱拿了没写名字的布丁——侑不会在自己东西上写名字，毕竟治的是他的，他的还是他的——治靠在沙发上，嘴里含着那口奶香四溢芬芳甜蜜的布丁，很甜，但他咽不下去，他迫切的想知道侑的样子。  
光线变暗了。  
侑的脸埋在治的枕头上，他射不出来，不是生理问题。  
当然不会是生理问题。  
他看了半天那些胸大腰细只穿一条布的女人，觉得她们丑的像猪。宫侑喘息里带了热气，他想起来那次练习赛在走廊撞上的谷河教练，那个啤酒肚男人和他一起走进厕所，拉开裤链冲着小便池。  
宫侑不愿意和这个教练站在一起，系上裤带要走的时候，教练笑着说：鸡巴长的好看，小男孩子都这么颜色浅，他的手还没洗，就要拉住侑的胳膊，一边还问他会不会射了。  
宫侑记得那时候自己跑得很快，训练赛结束他偷偷看，那个教练正拉着他们队的自由人在说话。  
他觉得如芒在背，跑出厕所时候那个恶心的教练还在看他，捋着他那个……侑趴在床上，把手里的东西擦在床单上，那本杂志被他踢到床脚，他躺在有治洗发露味道的枕头里，阿治不用和他一样的水果味。  
但是哪里都是冷的，人变得什么都知道只需要一瞬间，一瞬间很多信息都会汇聚在自己身上，他是，那种人。  
这件事怎么才知道。  
治还不知道，他会怎么说，父母又怎么想呢？  
他心砰砰跳的快极了，光线越来越暗，天就要黑了。  
宫推门进来，他没在客厅开灯，窗帘也没拉开，屋外比屋里还要黑，宫侑心脏砰砰的重重的跳，宫治问他：你好了没？  
他没说话，然后治走过来，也没有关门，他摸了摸侑的脸，找到嘴唇，低下头亲他。  
他只能听到灰尘浮动的声音，治舌头上带着布丁的甜味。  
他抓着治的手腕，把嘴张开，是，他有预感，他知道治会来。  
除了他还能有谁呢？  
治停了一会儿，把手伸进他衣服下摆，低下头亲他，他把舌头伸进侑嘴里，舔过上颚，搅起另一根舌头，手摸着侑的侧腰，在他身上胡乱的抚摸，两个人呼吸搅在一起，浮动的灰尘如烟花一般升起。  
不合时宜也理所应当的，客厅门响了，外面有开灯的声音，两个人立刻分开，侑抓起床单和杂志爬上床梯，宫妈妈推门进来问道：“你们怎么不开灯？”  
她打开灯，看到侑埋在被子里，治坐在下铺床边，说：“怎么啦，又吵架了？”  
治坐着说：“阿侑他心情不好。”宫妈妈点点头，体贴的把门关上。  
门关上以后，这一方小世界重归寂静，灰尘又慢慢升腾，治爬上去，钻到侑的被子里，宫侑小声说：“妈会来的。”  
治说不会，拉着他手贴到自己身上，侑摸到治柔软的腹部，手往上隔着衣服摸到治的脖子，然后把脸贴过去，含着他下嘴唇说：“你嘴里一股布丁味儿你知不知道，你真对不起我。”  
治把手伸到他裤子里，两个人贴在一起，被子里氧气要不够用，侑空出一只手把被子抬了抬，灯光顺着漏洞照进来，登时把他吓得连忙拉好，治亲亲他的脸，他额上潮湿，被子下冒着两个人慌张的情热  
侑用脚去踢治的腿，弯曲膝盖，治拉着侑的裤子边把他的短裤拉下来，侑光着腿，内裤只脱掉了一边，另一边挂在腿弯。  
治的嘴唇像黏在他脸上一样亲着他，他的侧脸和眼睑一一被吻过，两个人呼吸急促的落在一起，治贴着他耳朵，喃喃：“你转过去，背对着我。”  
他把侑的衣服一直向上推到了锁骨，乳头落在他手里，上上下下抚摸着侑光滑汗湿的皮肤，然后贴着侧腰向下摸，握住了侑热乎乎的性器，那里之前才射过，现在还软着。  
而他感觉自己硬的厉害，有什么亟待勃发的东西在他身体里，嘶喊着要破坏一切，要大叫出声。  
宫治只能咬住侑的颈后，那里潮热柔软，侑被咬住后仰起头，他咬着那块肉想用力，却想起来没有领子的衣服会被别人看到，凶狠的齿尖被换成柔软的舌头。  
他下身蹭着侑圆鼓鼓饱满的臀肉，侑被握着阴茎，翘起屁股，觉查宫治烫热的那根阴茎擦着他腿根，他只是微微分开腿，治就立刻插了进来，推着他大腿侧面夹住。  
宫侑翘起臀肉去迎治撞过来的胯，皮肉撞在一起的声音像警钟震荡，激散了屋中弥漫的灰尘。  
宫治抬起上半身压住他，用整个身体和他厮磨，他的阴茎分泌湿滑的液体打湿了会阴，治亲吻他耳后，温柔舔他的侧脸，宫侑在被子下热的喘不来气，偏头寻找治的嘴唇，他迫切地要吻他，而不是听着治从鼻腔发出急切渴求射精的哼声。  
两个人挤在一起，治喘的厉害，把侑顶到床边，侑一只手抓着他撸着自己阴茎的手，一只手推着床栏，两个人紧紧贴着摆动身体，他胡乱的亲着治，快感一波一波钻到指尖和脚趾，他蜷缩膝盖又被治顶开。急得带着哭腔，说：我不行。  
治不知道他在说什么不行，快感一层层垒上来，他就快要射了，但他不想先射，他握着侑的阴茎，侑被他没轻没重的动作弄得有点痛又爽，身体里还是空的，只觉得不够。  
他分开和治黏在一起的嘴去喘气，治在他耳边说着什么，他全都点头，治用力的抱住他，炽热的阴茎挤开他合拢的臀缝。  
砰——砰砰  
门在响，是妈在敲门。  
侑感觉浑身凉了下来，半硬着泄在治手里，他爽的头皮发麻，小腿抽筋一样泛上一股酸，臀缝被掰开，穴口处凉凉的精液流下来，治刚射在那里。  
他登时想到完了，灰尘变作暴风雪，侑不自觉握住治的手，高潮的余韵让他一阵阵发抖，治抱住他，两个人没有说话。  
妈妈在门外说：“做好饭了哦，妈妈要出去一趟，你们两个早点睡。”  
宫治说好，声音微弱，就响在侑的耳边。  
宫侑清了清嗓子说：“知道了妈，你去吧。”  
过了一会儿客厅传来关门的声音，侑一把掀开被子，在床上找纸，怎么想都没有那种东西，他只是喘不来气。  
治也坐了起来，他其实还想再躺下来抱一会儿侑，在这一刻他感觉自己非常的爱他，但是他什么话都没有说，侑也没有。  
侑摸了一把大腿，看着手上的粘液，治说：我下去拿纸。  
他在下铺把纸巾扔上来，侑抓了好几张把自己擦干净，沾了精液的纸团递给治，宫侑坐在上铺看着他，上半身探出来和治说：“你过来。”  
治踩着下铺抓着床栏抬起头，侑捧着他的脸，低下头吻他。  
只是轻轻地贴了一下两瓣唇。

*庆祝

#侑和治第一次做完  
侑非要吃红豆饭  
治：你又不是女孩  
但还是去煮了  
然后侑挑挑拣拣吃了几个豆子说不够甜，治去挖了一口，侑追上来用舌头卷走。  
宫侑：就是不够甜  
治就没办法

*朝雾

#侑那个很生气的眼神  
好像是被背叛了，好像很生气，其实就是不想显露出我不能没有你所以在做出很凶的表情。  
你不要看我，我在生你气，你应该不敢看我愧疚的跪在地上说你错了你一时想歪以后会好好和我一起打排球。  
小孩子连生气都不会，怪不得不会打起来了。

*秘密

因为女粉很多，双子不得不——其实也没那么不情愿——就是沙滩排球而已——下海拍性感写真。  
拍之前侑光着身体趴在酒店沙发上翘着屁股和治说：防晒霜就拜托你了，我也会好好给你擦的。（非常在意形象不想被晒黑

中午的时候太阳太大了，拍摄告一段落。

侑拿着防晒霜和治说：给我补一下防晒~  
治：真麻烦啊你  
接过来一看，是润滑剂。

治：——？！  
众目睽睽大庭广众，治立刻藏在手里拉着侑跑去泳衣店（离得最近）的更衣室，反锁了门把侑推在墙上。  
治：你疯了，刚刚还在外面，被人看到怎么办？！  
侑甩甩手腕靠着墙说：哎呀，我想在外面试试嘛~  
宫侑抬起腿去蹭治的大腿，膝盖往上顶住治阴茎，治正要吻他——条件反射了，每次做侑都要亲，不然就大声叫，侑挡住治说：傻了吗，下午还要拍呢。  
他以为治要留吻痕。  
治转过侑身体，侑上半身伏在墙面上，压低了腰。  
治为他挤满了润滑剂，从背后插入他，这个姿势很少用，每次都让侑觉得好像胃被挤到了喉咙口，他捂住嘴，轻轻喘了一口气。  
宫治：怎么了？  
宫侑：别插这么深，要吐了。  
宫治：你真难搞。  
治很坏心眼抓住侑的手，，侑想要自慰，被抓住后只好翘着屁股迎接治撞进来，这个姿势格外深，阴茎擦过前列腺，侑立刻就硬了。  
治一下一下捣进去，硬是在侑没有自慰的情况下把侑插射了，侑对着墙，精液缓缓从墙面淌下来。  
这样一来吃午饭的时间就不够，好在只是拍照而不是比赛，不吃午饭也没什么，治饿的心情烦躁，但是情欲莫名饱足。  
他陪侑找公共卫生间做了一下清理，站在外间防着有人进来看到侑分开大腿擦股缝里流出的精液。  
到了下午继续拍的时候，侑靠着治耳边说：怎么办，我感觉你射进去的精液流出来了。  
侑：都是你做的太久还非要射里面夹不住了。  
治：是你没用。  
两个人躲在镜头死角，治手指插进去搅了一圈，勾出缓缓外流的精液来，擦在侑胸口上，侑不依不饶去抱他，治躲开了，被侑从背后扑过来挂在背上，正好摄影师转身看到抓拍了一张。  
他们身后是万丈阳光和棕榈树，海浪卷上治的脚踝，侑挂在他背上笑得很开心。  
治印刷出了这张放在客厅，每次家里聚会都会看到这张照片，挂在正对着玄关全家福的位置下方，在看不到的缝隙里还有蔓延情欲的爱。

盂兰盆节亲戚来，看到这张都会道：感情真好啊。  
侑：对啊我们感情超——好——  
治实在是不想说话。

*我肯定爱你

宫侑抢他衣服他不也给了吗？  
他习惯了，没有办法。

比起对排球的话他更爱侑啊，他也努力竞争过了。治一直很爱侑。  
他早就清楚这一点了，他和侑不会分开，他会一直爱侑，但他没有像外人猜测的那样了解侑，他有时候也会不懂侑在想什么。  
当他稍微离远一点，再看侑的时候，觉得自己更爱他了。  
治很高兴，因为他也没想到分开了会更爱他，对他来说是好事。  
为了更多的爱和幸福，有的时候就要承受分开的痛苦，不是常有人这么说吗？

*祝福

求婚的场合，如果发生在我们身上，一定会被诅咒的。  
就让我们被诅咒吧。  
那个戒指，感觉会在非常痛苦摇摇欲坠的时候。  
治说：就让我们被诅咒吧。  
宫治：我们做夫妻，我们也做兄弟，我只要你。

对于宫侑来说，放弃了排球梦想的治是坏孩子。  
对于宫治来说，坚持着残酷竞技梦想的侑是坏孩子。  
但是也正是因为这样所以双子一个人可以拥有两个梦想。

*假性发情

突然有一天侑像是发情一样。  
他不要治反反复复给他高潮，就是变得黏黏糊糊的，亲吻他又很快离开，他去做饭侑贴着他的耳边哼哼，治坐在哪里他就跟上去坐在他身上，完全出不了家门。  
治打电话请假，北队问怎么了。  
他很想说宫侑发情了，我被恶鬼咬住了。  
最后说：侑低烧了，我得照看他。  
这样两天以后宫侑一惊一乍爬起来拍厕所门说：滚出来啊！啊我要上厕所！  
治躲在卫生间里松了口气。  
终于好了，他对着镜子泼了把水，脸有点红，说实话，挺可爱的，很少见。  
但还是别再有了，消受不起，今晚要吃寿喜烧补一补。

*雪国

治醒来的时候，在一座日式的宅邸，他从格格不入的实验器材里脱身，看到了坐在茶室为北表演茶艺的宫侑。  
宫侑实在很像他，穿着精致华丽的和服，长长的头发挽起，露出纤细的脖子。  
北信介坐在茶案后说：“你醒了，坐下吧，先喝这杯茶。”  
宫治坐下来，他问道：“发生了什么，我是谁，这里是那里？”  
宫侑手中的茶杯掉了下来，滚水撒了一地，冉冉升起蒸汽。  
宫侑说：“对不起。”他转向北的方向，额头轻轻贴在地上。  
北信介回答宫治的问题，道：“三言两语说不清楚，你等一阵子，到月圆之前，肯定就想起来了。”  
治看着侑露出洁净的颈后的皮肤，微微皱眉：“您该让她起来。”  
治以为那是女人。  
北说:“你不该这么和我说话，宫，带他去他的房间。”  
宫侑还伏在地上，北信介站起身离开，侑就转了方向跪伏着送走他。  
治把宫侑扶起来，荷花的幽香传来，侑的脸和他很像，眼尾画着薄红，领口敞开露出锁骨和晶莹的半圆乳房，治的眼神在上面转了一圈，问：“你是他什么人？”  
侑说，我是他的妻子。  
治又问，他实在是有太多问题了，那我呢？  
侑说:他创造了你，是你的父亲。  
治说:那你是我的母亲吗？  
侑像被吓到了，伸手轻轻掩住治的嘴，说道：“请不要说这么可怕的话，跟我来吧。”  
治跟上去。  
纸门上画着绮丽的图案，就像侑和服上的腰带，侑越走越远，治跑着跟上去，纸门一扇扇打开，他看花了眼，好像看到侑如精怪一般进入了纸门的花案，他伸手去抓，只碰到了一扇门，他把门拉开。  
侑在和室内，西侧的门打开，月光透过缘廊照进和室，侑背对着治，解开腰带，拉开和服的领子，露出饱满的胸和纤细的腰，治走上前去，把手伸进了侑如花苞一样打开的领口，侑顺着他掌心的弧度躺下去，叫他：治。  
治抽出他长发间的金簪，扔到庭院里，金光一闪而逝，隐匿在草丛中，风忽然吹起，纸门上绮丽的花纹扭动，啪的一声自己关上了。

*色盲症

宫侑是个接脏活的。

宫治开了一间饭馆，只是卖普通食物的饭馆，因为进货的渠道好，外加地段在行人常往附近又有可以过夜的停车场的位置，所以客人不算少。宫治饭馆后面留给宫侑碎尸，和厨房一墙之隔。  
这天宫侑去杀一个富婆的小三，但是失手了，肋骨碎了三根回来，快好的时候治留下一碗面，宫侑正准备接下一个活，这次要去国外。他坐下来把糊的面吃了，打不通治的电话，艰难的喝掉面汤，准备去机场。

走的路上遇到有人跳楼，楼底下正站着一个橘色头发的小个子，差点被从天而降的醉鬼砸死，宫侑出于某种下意识般的念头狠狠拉了一把，小个子砸在他怀里，突然间世界褪色，满地的鲜血只有一片灰和腥甜，怀里的人还在发抖，该死造天谴的一地碎肉，他变成了色盲。  
宫侑知道自己这单活不能接了，就和小个子说：“你刚刚死了，现在你跟我走。”  
他带小个子回饭馆，也没洗碗，翻了翻治剩在厨房的卤，给小个子递了一碗拌面。  
宫侑说：“你现在不吃，这周你都吃不下饭，我不想带你去医院。”

小个子囫囵吞下去面条，最后一口怎么也咽不了，使劲的抓着碗边，说：我叫日向，跳楼的人是我爸。  
然后哇的一声吐了出来。  
宫侑坐在另一边餐桌，点了根烟说，后厨有手套和拖布，清理了。  
他认识这个人，雇主发来的资料里，他顺着邮箱查了查，这个小个子是雇主的儿子，正在上学。  
宫侑没杀了小三，但是也没想过雇主反而死了，我接不了不能再找吗？钱又不是没退给你，宫侑看着大吐特吐的日向，烦躁的把烟头按在桌面上。

第二天一早，日向就不见了，他的电脑开着，电脑下压着的雇主资料露出来，日向从他的文件里翻出了目标的地址，要做完他未竟的一单活。  
好，不错。宫侑面对着黑白的世界和扬起白色火星的烟头，赞许的点点头。  
拿出藏在墙缝里的手枪，上好子弹后插在后腰，也去了页面上那个地址，就在日向的学校。  
日向就和那个小三在楼顶，他满脸流着眼泪鼻涕，又哭又喊的下不去手，差点就被推下去了，来找日向的宫侑躲在门后看了半天，忍无可忍，把还在拉头花的两个人扯开，一脚把那个小三踹翻出了栏杆，日向被拉住了小腿，也跟着翻了下去。  
宫侑终于把没做完的事做完，心情舒畅，日向抓着栏杆，宫侑就看着他。  
日向很用力的蹬墙，翻了回来，扑到宫侑怀里。  
像调色师打翻色盘，他看到日向棕色的眼睛，还有火烧云一样橘红的头发，天空又高又蓝，飞机拖着白色的长线缓慢穿进云里。  
宫侑说：跟我去巴西吧。  
日向从他怀里出来，一边擦脸上的眼泪，一边下楼了。

要走的那天他们收拾饭馆，这间店被宫侑挂在网上卖给了一个出价痛快的连环杀人犯，宫翻出了很多东西，重复样式的衬衫，治放在墙角的咸菜——被他送给开着房车毕业旅行的学生摄影师了。  
他对着厨房后那面薄薄的墙敲敲打打，终于找到了砖缝里的耳钉，那是他刚开始接活时候治亲手为他穿的耳钉，坠子里藏着定位，连在治那里。  
治走了以后侑就把耳钉扔在厨房，现在才找出来，他蹲在地上看着耳钉，饭馆门口的铃被拨向，过一会儿回归了安静。  
他还是把耳钉带上了，准备叫上日向，每间屋子找了一遍，在饭馆餐桌上看到日向留下消息，说自己先走一步，巴西见。  
他对着镜子照了照自己，用摩丝将头发向后捋，拎着包在机场大厅改票去了纽约。

早上，七点三十。  
宫治在北海道看到属于侑的红点移动，把手机揣回兜里，搬着木门往新开的店面走，隔壁卖面的大妈热情警觉的问：“新开的店？”  
治点点头。  
他在墙面挂上饭团宫的招牌。


End file.
